


Groceries

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, ass eating, humpday treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Kakashi come home with groceries expecting a date night, but Sakura gets caught up somewhere else. When she comes home, he just wants to salvage their date night.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hump Day Treats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> Another Naughty prompt as for my Humpday Treat series.  
> If you want me to continue, send me an ask on my Tumblr, this is my last one in my queue so add some more to my ask box.
> 
> **[Hump Day Treats Asks](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/Hump%20Day%20Treats) **
> 
> I love doing these so send some in. Thank you!

Kakashi came home, arms filled with groceries after a long day. The moment he stepped into the threshold it was like all the worries of the day stayed outside. Inside his home was nothing but happiness. Kicking off his shoes at the entry he stepped in.

“Sakura, I’m home.” He put down the groceries in the kitchen and looked around. Sakura was supposed to be home by now, she said she had a short day and that they would have some alone time. Maybe she got held up in an emergency again. Sighing, he put away the groceries and started with dinner.

Sakura walked in when he was almost done cooking. She stumbled in, clearly having been drinking. That was unlike her. He came out of the kitchen to catch her as she barely managed to take off her shoes without falling over.

“Kakashi!” she laughed, throwing her arms around him.

“It looks like you had a good day.” His hands gripped her hips tightly as she clung to him.

“I’m sorry, but Shisou dragged me to a bar, and one thing led to another…” she buried her face into the crook of his neck as he walked her over to the kitchen.

“You, my love, need some food and water.” Sitting her on the counter he prepared a plate for her and got her some water.

She giggled, “Have I told you lately you are so absolutely wonderful?”

He kissed her nose. “Not nearly enough as I would like.”

Yes, he was slightly put off that she had forgotten about their date night, but it really wasn't her fault. Tsunade had a way of never taking no for an answer. Maybe the night could still be salvaged. She was much more fun when she was like this. They fed each other in the kitchen, she missed his mouth more often than not.

After they finished, she pulled her to him, wanting to feel his firm body on hers. Her ex-sensei was a lovely specimen of a man. Impatient, she tugged at his shirt, throwing it somewhere as he stripped her, leaving her naked for him. His hot mouth leaving a trail down her neck and chest. She became more intoxicated with his touches than the sake Tsunade kept giving her.

He stopped at her perky mounds, taking her rosy nipples into his mouth, nipping and sucking on them until they were hard. When she drank she was always louder, her sweet moans sounding against the kitchen. He bit the underside of her breasts making her squeak in complaint.

“Kakashi! That hurt!”

He smirked, “I am going to eat you up. You are my dessert.” He left evidence of the road he was taking down her body, red marks leading down to her navel. The sweet musky scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, her leg was already opening to invite him in. She was so eager for him already. Instead, he flipped her around, he liked the sound of surprise and the bubbling giggles she gave him. The perfect globes of her ass were right in front of his face. Cradling them in his hands as he left more teeth marks on her muscular rear.

Sakura bent over the counter letting him toy with her. He deserved it. She did feel bad that she couldn’t escape Tsunade. She had tried her best but her Shisou didn’t know the meaning of “No”. She would make it up to him later too, but for now, she was his toy. She mewled as his fingers spread her open, grazing and prodding between her slick folds, grazing over her clit, pushing teasingly into her heat only to withdraw before getting to her sweet spot.

Kakashi couldn’t help the grin on his lips as she whined and shook her ass for him, wanting him to touch her most sensitive spot, but he refrained. He was going to play with her a bit first. His mouth followed the curve off her cheeks, he loved her ass and having her bent over for him was the best part of his day. His fingers continued to tease her as his tongue reached the cleft of her ass. He gave her a long flat lick from her clit up to her second entrance making her shudder and moan.

His nimble tongue circled her pearl, swirled into her pussy, and lastly glided over her puckered hole.

“Aaah—Kakashi…” It felt so sinfully good.

His fingers made their way back inside her slick walls. He rewarded her by curling them to stroke that spot inside of her earning him a low whine. His mouth moved to focus on her second entrance. A whimpering groan tore through her as he pressed his tongue in rhythm with his hands. Her legs were shaking, his name was a mess of broken syllables coming from her lips. He loved her like this. Just falling apart to him.

Thoughts raced in and out of her muddled mind, it was so good, it was dirty, it was amazing, it was embarrassing, oh but gods why was he so good at making her forget every inhibition she had. She gave up. She didn’t care anymore, she just wanted more. Reaching down she spread her cheeks open to him. He made a sound of surprise and appreciation, then attacked her. His tongue insistent, pushing and swirling into her puckered hole, he added a third finger, pumping his hand harshly into her.

“Kaka… I—Oh gods—close…” she couldn’t finish any sentences.

Her quacking walls squeezed around his fingers, now that she was helping, his other hand went to pinch at her throbbing clit. She screamed. He knew how close she was, he could taste it. Her pleading pants kept him going, making sure he was hitting every spot that made her weak. All it took was the perfect moment, she went rigid, when a scream erupted from her, her walls clamping around his digits, gushing down his hands. He he didn’t stop. He continued his punishing pace until her knees buckled and she was begging him to stop.

Pulling her down to the floor, holding her against him, he brushed back her hair. “Shhh, Sweetheart, I have you. Feel good?”

She heard like two words from whatever he said. “Uuhh. So good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/) **
> 
> and leave me a prompt Thanks for reading let me know your thoughts!


End file.
